John and Sherlock's Textz
by DREAMIRIS
Summary: Self-explanatory title. NO this is not the stag night texts. These are from my alternate universe Unilock fic, If I Could Only with Student!Sherlock and Professor!John. Starts from when Sherlock had asked John out till present date. Humor, a little occasional crack and a little angst. Can't classify as sexting, though.


**Self-explanatory title, I believe. Major breach of privacy :P**

**If you've just found this, you might not understand what is going on and any sane person would recommend you to read the Part I to the series, but since I don't fall into the category, I will advice you NOT to read it at all, because the fic is going through a major editing process and many of the things that I mention might not be there in the main fic. The thing is that when I stepped into university, I realised how much was missing from John and especially from Sherlock's life.**

**But if you want to read, you can add it to your "Marked For Later" list and wait till I post chapter 19. Because I inted to finish editing before a new chapter.**

**For convenience of context, I've marked the places where you need more insight with symbols like '*', '+' etc and included notes at the end.**

**And if you're still waiting for Chapter 19 of the main story, a big, humongously big sorry that I haven't posted it even after almost two months. Hiatus is over, and I've updated two other fics of mine, and I've cleared the whole mystery but am a little confused as to what Sherlock and John do next (especially after John's confession).**

**I will keep updating this as their texts accumulate. So this can be considered as WIP.**

* * *

><p>19th October, 2014<p>

3:15 pm

**_Are you still no then? SH_**

**_Like I said, you're my student and I'm not gay._**

**_You don't have to be gay to be with a man. SH_**

**_Yes, you do. That's why we go to the  
>trouble of saying 'gay'.<em>**

**_Do you know that you sound a lot like me? SH_**

3:40 pm

**_Are you gay?_**

**_Why're you interested? SH_**

3:47 pm

**_Hello? SH_**

**_We have U-Turn tomorrow, by the way. SH_**

**_What's U-Turn actually?_**

**_Oh, good you're back. Are you still no then? SH_**

3:55 pm

**_Hello? SH_**

**_You're just PhD in denial, aren't you? SH_**

_**I didn't mean it. SH**_

_**U-Turn is the official collective freshers party for all** __**the departments and the faculties. It's the third biggest event** _**_after _Spring Fest _and _Scintillations*** ** _Not that I'll be _**_**going. SH**_

**_Why not? You have lots of fun in freshers parties._**

**_There'll be a lot of people. And it's boring. I can't believe I'm telling you about U-Turn. SH_**

**_Right. You don't like fun._**

_**Excuse me. I do like fun. I just have more** __**sensible ideas than bullying new students. I'm** __**not a sadist. SH**_

_**Is that what happens in U-Turn?**_

_**Mostly, yes. It's a 3 day fest. Since hazing is "abolished"** __**in St. Bart's, U-Turn is nothing but an excuse for the sohps** __**to bully and make fun at the expense of the freshers. SH**_

_**U-Turn is tame compared to individual freshers. In** __**St. Bart's you've got 3+1 faculties, that is, Humanities,** __**Sciences and Engineering, with a separate Medical college** __**outside the campus. SH**_

_**The most horrible are the engineering ones. For them, life is** __**easier because they believe they'll get some job or other if** __**they just manage to pass. On the other hand, science students** __**have to struggle for jobs as well, at least that's what** __**Molly has told me. SH**_

_**Molly? Ms. Hooper?**_

_**Yes. SH**_

_**This year, sadism achieved new heights at the** __**mechanical engineering ones freshers. Mech Engg batches** __**usually have very less girls due to menial labour** __**involved, shop class and all that. So guys have unlimited** __**license to make fun of the new ones. SH**_

_**Two newbies were called on stage. One of them was** __**made to be a pole, and the other was asked to strip** __**while dancing around it. SH**_

_**And we have a 60x45 banner near Gate no. 2 saying that such things are labelled as criminal offences. SH**_

_**That's horrible.**_

_**You know, you should become a** __**news reporter or a social activist.** __**You quite write like that.**_

_**Tedious. SH**_

_**Aren't you going to ask me what my ideas for fun are? SH**_

_**Okay. What are your ideas of fun?**_

_**Are you still no then? SH**_

* * *

><p>27th September, 2014<p>

2:23 pm

**_How's the boring lunch going? SH_**

**_I'll give you two clues as to where I am. SH_**

**_Why?_**

**_You could sneak out of uni and come and join me. SH_**

**_That's the first clue, by the way. SH_**

**_That was obvious._**

**_St. Bart's is non-residential, in case you didn't know._**

**_Not to everyone, John. SH_**

_**I'm your teacher. No first names.**_

_**John. John. John. John. John. John. John.  
><strong>__**John. John. John. John. John. John. John.  
><strong>__**John. John. John. John. John. John. SH**_

_**I used copy/paste, by the way. SH**_

* * *

><p>31st October, 2014<p>

10:31 pm

**_I'm in a Halloween party. I'm bored. SH_**

**_Congratulations._**

**_It's not funny, John. I'm actually bored. SH_**

_**I don't understand why people need to celebrate** __**Halloween. According to popular legend. . . (Message** __**truncated due to length)**_

10:43 pm

_****For an unsociable guy, you do **get to attend a lot of parties.**_

**_Don't make it sound like I should be thankful. SH_**

**_By the way, are you still no then? SH_**

10:50 pm

**_Hello? SH_**

**_Come on, John. Your face is like a Russian flag in the lectures. Admit it. SH_**

11:01 pm

**_No, Mr. Holmes. I'm not interested in you. How do I make it clear?_**

**_Lab class tomorrow. SH_**

* * *

><p>1st November, 2014<p>

7:33 pm

**_I'm sorry.**_**

**_Please. I didn't mean it. I was angry._**

7:45 pm

**_I'm not sure whether you're getting this message._**

**_If you are, give me a missed call._**

7:57 pm

**_Alright, give me a call._**

8:09 pm

**_You'd do the same thing if it was your sibling._**

**_Ms. Hooper apologized to me. Tell her it's not your fault._**

* * *

><p>3rd November, 2014<p>

6:57 am

**_Thank you.***_**

**_For all of it._**

* * *

><p>7th November, 2014<p>

9:33 pm

**_Congratulations again.+_**

9:37 pm

**_Wow, I'm lucky. You texted me first today. SH_**

**_Is that an excuse to talk to me? SH_**

_**Shut up and congratulate yourself.**_

_**I know it's not an excuse, relax. I can smell the stench of guilt on you. SH**_

_**This is the seventh time you've been** __**congratulating me for something that** __**doesn't even matter to me. SH**_

_**Is there something that does matter  
>to you?<strong>_

9:51 pm

**_Hello?_**

9:55 pm

**_Holmes?_**

9:57 pm

**_Sorry, fell into a micronap. SH_**

**_Go get some sleep, you robot._**

* * *

><p>9th November, 2014<p>

6:32 pm

**_Molly is dressing me up. SH _**

**_I'm not a mannequin. SH_**

6:33 pm

**_And I'm not Molly Hooper._**

**_So don't complain to me._**

**_But you're a teacher. SH_**

**_Students complain to teachers, don't they? SH_**

**_Well, happy shopping then._**

**_Tell me something that makes sense. SH_**

**_You're crazy._**

**_Ah, thank you, John. SH_**

**_I wasn't complimenting._**

**_But you did say something that made sense. SH_**

**_I'm looking forward to meeting Jeanette again. SH_**

**_Have you told her? SH_**

**_What?_**

**_That you're going to break up with her. SH_**

**_What makes you think that?_**

**_And even if I do, that should be_ ****_none of your business._**

**_An idiot would see that. She's with you only_ ****_because she gets a place to stay. You're still_ ****_with her because she proves that you're not_ ****_gay. SH_**

**_That rhymes. Happy accident. SH_**

**_As always, your humility and tact astounds me._**

**_I live to give, John. SH_**

**_You think I'm with her because_ ****_of you?_**

**_Yes. SH_**

6:45 pm

**_Hello? SH_**

6:59 pm

**_Get me that damned Cluedo now! SH_**

**_Sorry, what?_**

**_Oh no, I was texting Mrs. Hudson. SH_**

7:04 pm

**_Now that I remember, she doesn't know how to read texts. SH_**

* * *

><p>11th November, 2014<p>

4:35 pm

**_I'm sorry.++_**

**_Why? SH_**

**_I couldn't do anything when Jeanette did that._**

**_I'm sure you did more than that. SH_**

**_You broke up with her. SH_**

**_And you're texting me. SH_**

**_Who should I text then?_**

**_For starters, Simpson^. You have to give him the reports of my second internals tests. SH_**

**_And you have to listen to his conspiracy theories. SH_**

**_Great, thanks for reminding._**

**_Wait, I didn't mean it. SH_**

* * *

><p>2nd December, 2014<p>

11:03 pm

**_Are you still no then? SH_**

_**Mr. Holmes, this is starting to become** __**very troublesome. I don't appreciate** __**this at all. I am your teacher. Full stop.**_

_**And I'm in a class, so stop texting me.**_

_**If I wasn't your student and if you weren't my** __**professor, would you have gone out with me?** __**SH**_

11:33 pm

**_This is plain naivety, nothing else._**

**_Look who's talking. SH_**

**_What's that?_**

**_You're the one naive enough to think that you can suppress this. SH_**

11:44 am

**_Hello? SH_**

**_I'm not apologizing. I mean it. SH_**

**_John, we should be together. SH_**

11:50 am

**_Or what? You'll spike my tea with aphrodisiac?_**

**_Since you look like that sort of guy._**

**_Good idea. SH_**

**_But no. I trust you. I wish you trusted me. SH_**

12:01 pm

**_Mr. Holmes?_**

12:03 pm

**_I didn't mean it like that._**

12:05 pm

**_Attachment: ^^_**

**_During _****Scintillations_. Can you really deny that? SH_**

**_It's just a photo of us._**

* * *

><p>1st January, 2015<p>

11:39 am

**_Happy New Year_**

11:44 am

**_Happy New Year. SH_**

**_Do you still think that it's_ just_ a photo? SH_**

11:50 am

**_I think it's a photo of us._**

**_You had to think for that? SH_**

**_Sometimes I really feel like taking the Lord's name in vain. SH_**

**_Shut up._**

**_I believe the more appropriate phrasing is "stop texting". SH_**

**_I'm prepared to do that anytime._**

**_Ciao. SH_**

**_Where'd you pick that up?_**

**_Molly. She keeps using it an awful lot. SH_**

12:17 pm

**_I think my parents would like you too. SH_**

12:20 pm

**_And even if they don't, it won't matter. My mother understands very little as it is. SH_**

12:25 pm

**_Great, now I'm just texting myself. SH_**

* * *

><p>31st January, 2015<p>

10:39 pm

**_I'm downstairs. ^^^_**

* * *

><p>11th February, 2015<p>

9:35 pm

**_you llittle basterd_**

**_you fucking destorye my live_**

**_i was useess_**

**_and i inted to remain useless for the rest of my useles life_**

**_how dare you iss me and then_**

**_i wanted you out geddit_**

**_i never wanrted yiou_**

**_and yiu probably no its a lie_**

**_noits not_**

**_i hate you_**

**_i fukig ate you_**

**_why shelrock why_**

**_you have a lot to anweer you rpick_**

**_why did you ever cme ito mylife_**

**_i am not gay_**

**_we never fucked_**

**_you geddit_**

**_you ruined the bes thing for me_**

**_i have to work here_**

**_ihate being a professor_**

**_not because its hateful because it made me meet you_**

**_god i was happy wit jenete_**

**_she was right. you neer cared boutme_**

**_all youcared about was habving a bit of professor on the side_**

**_play around likerabbits_**

**_you betteranswer me or ill fucking endyou_**

**_i wanted you not to go you prick_**

**_i wanted you to go_**

**_this is what you did to me_**

**_icant decide_**

10:03 pm

**_getr out here you coward_**

**_ill fuck youin th street in front of dogs_**

* * *

><p>13th February, 2015<p>

3:26 pm

**_Class leaves in 5. Lab B-3._**

**_Be there in 5. SH_**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes here, for some things that you do need to know (regardless of whether you've read the main thing or not):<strong>

**Spring Fest and Scintillations* - Fictional, only in this universe. The main college fest of St. Bart's organised by all the students and the college technical fest organised by the engineering faculty respectively.**

**I'm sorry.** - For this, I suggest you read chapter 10 of If I Could Only.**

**Thank you.** - Same thing as the former**

**Congratulations again.+ - Sherlock's getting some award that he couldn't care any less about. John's congratulating, but its an excuse after all, to talk to him. Molly dressing him is for the event itself.**

**I'm sorry.++ - Jeanette and John break up because she wrongfully slaps Sherlock, but then that had been coming since long ago**

**Simpson^ - HoD and John's boss. Hates Sherlock the way Hitler hated the Jews**

**^^ - John and Sherlock took a photo themselves during _Scintillations_**

**I'm downstairs. ^^^ - the text before the infamous night of course**

* * *

><p>Please please review. I'd love to hear your comments! :)<p> 


End file.
